


Yandere Raph Tmnt High School

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt high school rp
Relationships: RaphaelxClara





	1. Chapter 1

In NYC high school mutants, alien's, and humans were welcomed from every corner of the world and universe .....A world of possibilities....let's see what happens....

Moon was walking alone looking down at her paper confused and looking around helplessly   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara had her backpack on her back and she was going to her locker which so happened to be next to her future crush Raph. She was unlocking it and putting some stuff away in it.

Leo decided to try out for the basketball team and be the captain because athletically he aced every sport. He was going to the gym as that was his first class.

Moon came out right after him and was a Blushing mess ...the PE outfit was too small it hugged her chest tightly and her butt tho she didn't really have much of a chest or an ass she still felt dirty

Raph Blushed and quickly straightened up " Hey~ Never seen you around her sweetheart where ya going? Are you lost?"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Sw-sweetheart?! No sir I know where my next class is. I am going to history. It was nice meeting you. I am Clara," Clara said as she smiled and then walked away.

Leo could not help but stare at the mysterious new girl and he was head over heels in love with her. He blushed his masked face red. He walked up to her casually.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph Blushed darker and smacked his face " Dumbass....Clara....beautiful ~" His heart ached for some odd reason but quickly shrugged heading to class

Moon was hugging herself " Great....first day and were doing the rope climbing " She sighed and frowns Blushing seeing guys checking her ass out as she moves away quickly bumping into a mutant in a blue mask "O-oh excuse me sir"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Timeskip to after school and Raph and Leo kidnap our ocs wanting to get to 'know' them if you know what I mean lol XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
It was now the end of Claras first day at school and she was walking home since it was only two blocks away 

Leo wanted to get to know that girl a whole lot better so he decided to stalk her and follow her home.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph was following her...his love for her burning as he held rope, tape, and a blindfold ....he followed her all the way home

Moon was walking down the street not a car in sight as she slowly began to sing " Ooh I think I'm in love again~ My head oh he's in my head~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Once Clara got into her apartment she walked into her bedroom and put her backpack on her bed sitting down on it.

Leo had a gag a blindfold too and handcuffs as he was quietly ninja like following her home without a sound.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph sneakily claimed up to her window and watched her in the darkness smirking 

Moon went inside and started making dinner for her self sadly....  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Once Clara closed her locker she saw Raph right next to her. She never saw a mutant turtle before. She blushed smiling and waving hi at him. She was a sophmore and he was a senior.

Leo once he got changed into his gym clothes went out of the boys locker room he entered the gym.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon came out right after him and was a Blushing mess ...the PE outfit was too small it hugged her chest tightly and her butt tho she didn't really have much of a chest or an ass she still felt dirty

Raph Blushed and quickly straightened up " Hey~ Never seen you around her sweetheart where ya going? Are you lost?"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Sw-sweetheart?! No sir I know where my next class is. I am going to history. It was nice meeting you. I am Clara," Clara said as she smiled and then walked away.

Leo could not help but stare at the mysterious new girl and he was head over heels in love with her. He blushed his masked face red. He walked up to her casually.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph Blushed darker and smacked his face " Dumbass....Clara....beautiful ~" His heart ached for some odd reason but quickly shrugged heading to class

Moon was hugging herself " Great....first day and were doing the rope climbing " She sighed and frowns Blushing seeing guys checking her ass out as she moves away quickly bumping into a mutant in a blue mask "O-oh excuse me sir"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Timeskip to after school and Raph and Leo kidnap our ocs wanting to get to 'know' them if you know what I mean lol XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
It was now the end of Claras first day at school and she was walking home since it was only two blocks away 

Leo wanted to get to know that girl a whole lot better so he decided to stalk her and follow her home.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph was following her...his love for her burning as he held rope, tape, and a blindfold ....he followed her all the way home

Moon was walking down the street not a car in sight as she slowly began to sing " Ooh I think I'm in love again~ My head oh he's in my head~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Once Clara got into her apartment she walked into her bedroom and put her backpack on her bed sitting down on it.

Leo had a gag a blindfold too and handcuffs as he was quietly ninja like following her home without a sound.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph sneakily claimed up to her window and watched her in the darkness smirking 

Moon went inside and started making dinner for her self sadly....  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Once Clara closed her locker she saw Raph right next to her. She never saw a mutant turtle before. She blushed smiling and waving hi at him. She was a sophmore and he was a senior.

Leo once he got changed into his gym clothes went out of the boys locker room he entered the gym.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon came out right after him and was a Blushing mess ...the PE outfit was too small it hugged her chest tightly and her butt tho she didn't really have much of a chest or an ass she still felt dirty

Raph Blushed and quickly straightened up " Hey~ Never seen you around her sweetheart where ya going? Are you lost?"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Sw-sweetheart?! No sir I know where my next class is. I am going to history. It was nice meeting you. I am Clara," Clara said as she smiled and then walked away.

Leo could not help but stare at the mysterious new girl and he was head over heels in love with her. He blushed his masked face red. He walked up to her casually.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph Blushed darker and smacked his face " Dumbass....Clara....beautiful ~" His heart ached for some odd reason but quickly shrugged heading to class

Moon was hugging herself " Great....first day and were doing the rope climbing " She sighed and frowns Blushing seeing guys checking her ass out as she moves away quickly bumping into a mutant in a blue mask "O-oh excuse me sir"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Timeskip to after school and Raph and Leo kidnap our ocs wanting to get to 'know' them if you know what I mean lol XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
It was now the end of Claras first day at school and she was walking home since it was only two blocks away 

Leo wanted to get to know that girl a whole lot better so he decided to stalk her and follow her home.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph was following her...his love for her burning as he held rope, tape, and a blindfold ....he followed her all the way home

Moon was walking down the street not a car in sight as she slowly began to sing " Ooh I think I'm in love again~ My head oh he's in my head~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Once Clara got into her apartment she walked into her bedroom and put her backpack on her bed sitting down on it.

Leo had a gag a blindfold too and handcuffs as he was quietly ninja like following her home without a sound.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph sneakily claimed up to her window and watched her in the darkness smirking 

Moon went inside and started making dinner for her self sadly....  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara was about to go get out of her clothes and get naked to take a shower.

Leo climbed in her open bedroom window from the fire escape and was waiting for her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph Growls " Fuck it" He breaks the lock and opens the window immediately flinging the rope around Clara's small form

Moon made a small plate of chicken patty and spugettie happily " Mmm smells so good" She grabs a blanket and gets ready to head up to the room walking to her bedroom   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara started to hang onto something as she screamed trying to see who it was.

Leo grabbed her blindfolded and gagged her and brought to her bed handcuffing her to her bed too.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph ran to her and blindfolds her quickly while laying her down on her bed and ties her hands up " Shh shh!!"

Moon Screams and drops her plate Struggling roughly against her binds  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Wh-who are you? Why are you doing this to me? Please stop!" Clara said as she started to cry.

Leo climbed on top of her smirking and then he gagged her stroking her cheek and he suckled on her neck.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph covered her mouth and starts stripping the rest of her clothing " Shhh calm down sweetheart ~"

Moon Screams and cries thrashing around " Nmmoooo!!! Noo!! mease!! Mease met me mo!!!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara continues to cry and she began to struggle and squirm.

Leo nibbled and nipped his teeth into her neck and shoulders making hickeys on her skin.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph kisses her deeply growling dominating her as he grops her body everywhere 

Moon Screams louder bloody murder as she head butts him not wanting any of this " Weo!!? Weoo!!!" She called for her bestfriend shaking having a panic attack as she spares out  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara moaned into the kiss as she arched her back and she shuddered too.

Leo tried to calm her down as he stroked and kissed her cheeks and all over her face.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph Smirks " Ya like that princess?~" He strokes her clit teasingly 

Moon cried harder trembling in fear feeling her muscles stretch as she tried to pull herself free  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Please sir why? I need to do my homework! I have school tomorrow!” Clara cried not answering his question.

Leo kissed her and then took off all of her clothes and suckled on a nipple pinching the other one.

Moon Blushes and moans alittle feeling violented and embarrassed as she cries biting down on the gag roughly breaking it as she screams " HELP!!!! HELP ME!! LEO!! LEONARDO!!! PLEASE!! Help!! RAPE!!! RAPE!!!

Raph took off her blindfold and Smirks down at her " Hey beautiful ~ Miss me?" He Chuckles and kisses her  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
But Clara only bit on his lips hard.  
"You fuckin stalker and rapist! I knew you were no good! Let me go now!" 

"Please baby. I am in love with you. I wanna show you how much I love you," Leo said as he suckled on her nipple.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hello?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph Growls " Ow! Why you little! Fine! Ya like it rough!? I'll give ya something rough!" He lines up his 11 inch dick and grins

Moon shakes her head " Nooo!! Fuck you!! Leo!! Leo God Damnit save me!! Hear me Please!! I'm scared!! Please!!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol I'm here!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"No please! Anything but that! Please do not rape me! I am saving myself for someone!" Clara sobbed.

Leo suckled on the other nipple while hw began playing with her clit and fingering her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph Growls " Who!?" He grabs her hips roughly kissing her neck and shoulders making dark hickeys 

Moon Screams more and crys moaning   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Why would I ever tell you! I ain't saying nothin!" Clara moaned out arching her back.

Leo tried to calm her down as he scissored inside her and he also kissed her stomach.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph threatenly pokes her pussy with his member " WHO?" He demands growling 

Moon voice was quiet now ....she gave up and just layed there taking it.....there was no escape and she was ready to die...She cries silently   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"I will never tell you! You wanna fuck me so bad you asshole?! Then go ahead! Do it!" Clara cried out.

Leo thrusted his fingers in and out of her and then took his fingers out of her and slammed his length into her hard.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph Growls and churrs Immediately plunging his length deep inside her all the way to the hilt " Ooh fuck!~"

Moon Screams in pain " N-no! Pull put Please it hurts! It hurts!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara screamed in pain as tears streamed her cheeks. She moaned and mewled.

Leo growled and stopped staying still inside her as he thrusted softly into her.

Clara screamed in pain as tears streamed her cheeks. She moaned and mewled.

Leo growled and stopped staying still inside her as he thrusted softly into her.

"I am not going to school today. Now go you bastard!" Clara said spitting in his face as she slammed her bedroom door locking him out and locked her windows as she laid down on her bed and cried.

Leo was walking to school once he fixed himself a snack to eat from her place and got dressed and got his stuff.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Back!  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Yay! Lol XD   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Your turn   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Growls and calls in hes sick today for school and waits silently 

Moons eyes were glazed as she shook in fear walking to the gym  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara was in her bathroom cleaning her rope burns and treating them and she cried still. She was miserable. She just wanted to die.

Leo decided to call in sick too and he went home for now until he would see her again later.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Your turn   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph listened sadly hitting his self in the face ' You dumbass jerk....ya need to show her that you really do love her idiot ' he thought to him self

Later moon walked home again scared of going home so she decided to lay in the park...in her favorite tree...  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Going to sleep nightb  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
"I was saving myself for my history teacher Mr. Morrison!" Clara blurted out whimpering.

Leo thrusted deeper harder rougher and even quicker into her while he bit her earlobe.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Growls " That old fuck!? Grrr never! Your mine! I'm not gonna let my mate catch STDs!! Fuck that old man!" He Growls threatening   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Thrusting part please   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Moon Blushes and moans loudly trying now to show Pleasure her eyes still covered  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Can you add a thrusting part to Raphs part right now?  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Please? DX   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Oh! Yeah yeah sorry!  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Its ok   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Growls " That old fuck!? Grr hell no! Your mine! I'm not gonna let my mate catch fucking STDs!! Fuck that old fart! He just wants to get into your pants and for what?! A stupid grade?! No! I'm gonna help you pass weather you like it or not! " He Thrusts harder and harder going faster  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
"B-but.............I do not need help at all! I always get As on my own anyway!" Clara said moaning and groaning.

Leo grinded into her hips as he slapped his hips into and against hers sucking on her ear.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
"I was saving myself for my history teacher Mr. Morrison!" Clara blurted out whimpering.

Leo thrusted deeper harder rougher and even quicker into her while he bit her earlobe.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Growls " That old fuck!? Grrr never! Your mine! I'm not gonna let my mate catch STDs!! Fuck that old man!" He Growls threatening   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Thrusting part please   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Moon Blushes and moans loudly trying now to show Pleasure her eyes still covered  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Can you add a thrusting part to Raphs part right now?  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Please? DX   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Oh! Yeah yeah sorry!  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Its ok   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Growls " That old fuck!? Grr hell no! Your mine! I'm not gonna let my mate catch fucking STDs!! Fuck that old fart! He just wants to get into your pants and for what?! A stupid grade?! No! I'm gonna help you pass weather you like it or not! " He Thrusts harder and harder going faster  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
"B-but.............I do not need help at all! I always get As on my own anyway!" Clara said moaning and groaning.

Leo grinded into her hips as he slapped his hips into and against hers sucking on her ear.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Sorry! Didn't see it! XD   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Its ok XD   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Growls and stops " Then why?! Why would you sleep with an OLD guy?!"

Moon cried and shakes as she makes herself cum fast just to get this over with " Please....Please just cum....Please "   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
"Hes not that old and because I LOVE him! Thats why!" Clara shouted.

Leo shook his head no saying not yet as he groaned and suckled on her stomach.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
In your next part thrusting part plz DX   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Growls and Thrusts hard and Spanks her hard leaving a mark

Moon cries harder than before waiting as she moand lightly   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Lol got it!  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
"Oww! What was that for? Please!" Clara mewled and whimpered wantonly as she cried.

Leo hit her g spot once he found her core and he also kissed her lips too softly.

Lol you already did it XD   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Growls and churrs pounding and thrusting away at her pussy hard and fast " Mm fuck! Gonna make a women outta you!"

Moon Blushes and moans loudly   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara was at her breaking point not being able to withstand anymore as she orgasmed.  
"I never got your name."

Leo squirted out his juices and emptied them inside her once he reached his high and his end.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara was at her breaking point not being able to withstand anymore as she orgasmed.  
"I never got your name."

Leo squirted out his juices and emptied them inside her once he reached his high and his end.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara was at her breaking point not being able to withstand anymore as she orgasmed.  
"I never got your name."

Leo squirted out his juices and emptied them inside her once he reached his high and his end.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara was at her breaking point not being able to withstand anymore as she orgasmed.  
"I never got your name."

Leo squirted out his juices and emptied them inside her once he reached his high and his end.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Blushed embarrassed and smiles at her " Raph sweetheart " He kisses her lovingly as he gets ready to organism   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Moon Blushes and cries in sadness   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
"Please Raph. I wanna go to school tomorrow and still live right here," Clara said sadly crying.

Leo pulled his length all the way out of her careful not to hurt her as he wrapped his arm around her.   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph organisms " Mm fuck....ya still can sweetheart but not ONE damn word about this ya hear? Your mine. MY girlfriend okay? I love you since the first moment I layed eyes on ya~"

Moon tenses Struggling alittle whimpering in pain from the rope " O-owwie"  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
"Why can't I tell anyone? What happens if I do?" Clara said shaking as she got scared of him looking away from him.

Leo cuddled her as he unhandcuffed her and he took her blindfold off of her and nuzzled her neck.   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Chuckles darkly " Since your my mate I love you with all my heart but I WILL tell EVERYONE about you and ....HIM"

Moon Blushes and Looks at leo and Hiccups finally seeing leo for what he was....She was devastated.....her eyes were pale and glossy as she thought about the next day of school falling asleep   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
"If you EVER do that then I will just move away and start a new life elsewhere. Now get outta me and untie me!" Clara saud glaring at him now. 

Leo cuddled her wrapping his arms around her as he he pulled the covers over them and fell asleep too.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Growls and shakes his head " Nope that's punishment , now go to bed" He said pulling outta clara

Moon sleeps stiff and tense as she Whimpers in her sleep quietly the whole night  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
"You are a fuckin dick and an asshole you know that? I wilk never be with you ever! Now untie me!" Clara yelled angrily.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Growls threatening " Watch it missy! Or else I'll take you on all damn day! " He grabs his bag and changes

Moon didn't say anything and ignored him hugging her self...she felt so numb and shaky she turned around and slapped him HARD   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
"I do not want and will never date you or fuck you ever! Now get out and find a slut why don't you?!"

Leo growled at that and he asked if he could make her any breakfast for her at all.   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph grabs her roughly " What did you say huh?!" He pulls her close to him glaring 

Moon shakes her head quickly running, grabbing her bag and runs to catch the bus  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
"Ow stop it! Please! You are hurting me!" Clara said crying still butt naked.

Leo growled. She was not ever gonna escape him. Not ever.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph whispers in her ear " Go change and be ready before we miss the bus.....NOW" 

Moon made it to school and stayed near large groups shaking in fear  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Beb shower time X3   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Are you coming back after that?  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Heck yeah!  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
I'm always on here XD   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Ok awesome! Yay! XD   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
LMAO XD   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
"I am not going to school today. Now go you bastard!" Clara said spitting in his face as she slammed her bedroom door locking him out and locked her windows as she laid down on her bed and cried.

Leo was walking to school once he fixed himself a snack to eat from her place and got dressed and got his stuff.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Back!  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Yay! Lol XD   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Your turn   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Growls and calls in hes sick today for school and waits silently 

Moons eyes were glazed as she shook in fear walking to the gym  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara was in her bathroom cleaning her rope burns and treating them and she cried still. She was miserable. She just wanted to die.

Leo decided to call in sick too and he went home for now until he would see her again later.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Your turn   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph listened sadly hitting his self in the face ' You dumbass jerk....ya need to show her that you really do love her idiot ' he thought to him self

Later moon walked home again scared of going home so she decided to lay in the park...in her favorite tree...  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Going to sleep nightb  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
LMAO XD   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
"I am not going to school today. Now go you bastard!" Clara said spitting in his face as she slammed her bedroom door locking him out and locked her windows as she laid down on her bed and cried.

Leo was walking to school once he fixed himself a snack to eat from her place and got dressed and got his stuff.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Back!  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Yay! Lol XD   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Your turn   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Growls and calls in hes sick today for school and waits silently 

Moons eyes were glazed as she shook in fear walking to the gym  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara was in her bathroom cleaning her rope burns and treating them and she cried still. She was miserable. She just wanted to die.

Leo decided to call in sick too and he went home for now until he would see her again later.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Your turn   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph listened sadly hitting his self in the face ' You dumbass jerk....ya need to show her that you really do love her idiot ' he thought to him self

Later moon walked home again scared of going home so she decided to lay in the park...in her favorite tree...  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Going to sleep nightb  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
LMAO XD   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
"I am not going to school today. Now go you bastard!" Clara said spitting in his face as she slammed her bedroom door locking him out and locked her windows as she laid down on her bed and cried.

Leo was walking to school once he fixed himself a snack to eat from her place and got dressed and got his stuff.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Back!  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Yay! Lol XD   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Your turn   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Growls and calls in hes sick today for school and waits silently 

Moons eyes were glazed as she shook in fear walking to the gym  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara was in her bathroom cleaning her rope burns and treating them and she cried still. She was miserable. She just wanted to die.

Leo decided to call in sick too and he went home for now until he would see her again later.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Your turn   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph listened sadly hitting his self in the face ' You dumbass jerk....ya need to show her that you really do love her idiot ' he thought to him self

Later moon walked home again scared of going home so she decided to lay in the park...in her favorite tree...  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Going to sleep nightb  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
LMAO XD   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
"I am not going to school today. Now go you bastard!" Clara said spitting in his face as she slammed her bedroom door locking him out and locked her windows as she laid down on her bed and cried.

Leo was walking to school once he fixed himself a snack to eat from her place and got dressed and got his stuff.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Back!  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Yay! Lol XD   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Your turn   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Growls and calls in hes sick today for school and waits silently 

Moons eyes were glazed as she shook in fear walking to the gym  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara was in her bathroom cleaning her rope burns and treating them and she cried still. She was miserable. She just wanted to die.

Leo decided to call in sick too and he went home for now until he would see her again later.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Your turn   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph listened sadly hitting his self in the face ' You dumbass jerk....ya need to show her that you really do love her idiot ' he thought to him self

Later moon walked home again scared of going home so she decided to lay in the park...in her favorite tree...  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Going to sleep nightb  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
LMAO XD   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
"I am not going to school today. Now go you bastard!" Clara said spitting in his face as she slammed her bedroom door locking him out and locked her windows as she laid down on her bed and cried.

Leo was walking to school once he fixed himself a snack to eat from her place and got dressed and got his stuff.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Back!  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Yay! Lol XD   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Your turn   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Growls and calls in hes sick today for school and waits silently 

Moons eyes were glazed as she shook in fear walking to the gym  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara was in her bathroom cleaning her rope burns and treating them and she cried still. She was miserable. She just wanted to die.

Leo decided to call in sick too and he went home for now until he would see her again later.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Your turn   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph listened sadly hitting his self in the face ' You dumbass jerk....ya need to show her that you really do love her idiot ' he thought to him self

Later moon walked home again scared of going home so she decided to lay in the park...in her favorite tree...  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Going to sleep nightb  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
LMAO XD   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
"I am not going to school today. Now go you bastard!" Clara said spitting in his face as she slammed her bedroom door locking him out and locked her windows as she laid down on her bed and cried.

Leo was walking to school once he fixed himself a snack to eat from her place and got dressed and got his stuff.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Back!  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Yay! Lol XD   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Your turn   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Growls and calls in hes sick today for school and waits silently 

Moons eyes were glazed as she shook in fear walking to the gym  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara was in her bathroom cleaning her rope burns and treating them and she cried still. She was miserable. She just wanted to die.

Leo decided to call in sick too and he went home for now until he would see her again later.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Your turn   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph listened sadly hitting his self in the face ' You dumbass jerk....ya need to show her that you really do love her idiot ' he thought to him self

Later moon walked home again scared of going home so she decided to lay in the park...in her favorite tree...  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Going to sleep nightb  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Awwwe dang XD niight  
Today at 8:11 am  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Morning :3  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Hey can continue like hes been and he is not like that? Could you redo Raphs part?  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Please still have Raph be dark lol   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
LMAO XD XD Okie!  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Please redo Raphs part   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph listened sadly growling thinking ' Why dosen't she love me?! I'd be a great boyfriend! Why can't she see that?!'   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara after that was taking a shower in her bathroom her bedroom door still locked.

Leo smelled her scent at the park so he went after her to the park and to find her as well.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Growls and takes out his sai breaking the doornob silently and opens the door 

Moon heard the park leaves crunch meaning someone was close .. she sits up quickly and shakes in fear looking down and around  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara was washing her body and her hair and then she got out and dried herself off.

Leo grabbed her after climbing up the tree and he knocked her out taking her back to his place.


	2. Chapter 2

Raph sat on her bed....he wanted to talk and she was gonna talk weather by force or not

Moon was in Leo's arms her head bleeding alittle " M-mm ..." She forces herself to wake up alittle and Looks up seeing leo and tears up " A-are you gonna Rape m-me again? T-then kill m-m-me?" Her head was spinning as she whimpered and cried silently   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara got into her room her body wrapped up in a towel. She sighed and glared at him trying to ignore him.

“No baby what the hell? I just want you to be my mate is all sweetheart,” Leo said cooing it to her.

Raph Pouts and Glares " We need to talk sweetheart..." He stands up walking up to her

Moon Hiccups " T-then...why? Why are you hurting me? Mm my head hurts...where are we? T-this isn't my house!"  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
“I don’t wanna talk to you ever again! Get out and leave and never come back! I’m not gonna be with you!” Clara shouted at him trying to get dressed.

Leo said he didn’t mean to hurt her. That was an accident and he brought her to his bedroom locking his door.

Raph Growls threatening as he grabs her and pins her to the wall " Just fucking listen!"

Moon hears the door lock and buries her face in his shoulder crying harder as she shakes whimpering " Leo...leonardo Please let me go...Please I won't tell anyone!" She starts Struggling   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
“Ow! Let me go! Fine then what?! Just please unpin me!” Clara said as she started crying shaking in fear of him.

Leo stroked her cheeks trying to calm her down saying once again that he was in love with her.

Raph gentaly turns and lays her down gently kissing her " Shhh shh I'm sorry shh don't be scared it makes me angry seeing you sad "

Moon Blushes and Crys " I-if you really love me then please let me go....I-I don't want this place leo!.."  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
“Well you’re the fuckin cause of me being sad and miserable!” Clara said flinching at his touch as she whimpered.

Leo shook his head no saying she wanted him to be with her as he kissed her lips softly and yet passionately too.

Raph Growls and kisses her lovingly pinning her hands gently deciding to get extremely gentle

Moon cries but kisses back she loved him too but was scared of him  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
"Stop Raph! I do not want this. Let me go. Please!" Clara said sobbing and moaning.

Leo entered his tongue deep into her mouth and he began to french kiss her roughly.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph continues to kiss and gently touch her body rubbing and groping 

Moon yelps and Tenses crying " l-leo Please don't hurt me....gentle...P-please "  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara kicked Raph off of her.  
"You are not gonna rape me a second time you blockhead! Now leave! You are not allowed to touch me or kiss me!" 

Leo nodded as he slowly and gently wrapped his tongue around hers and softly was dominating her.   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Growls and pins her down again " Do you wanna be forced again?! Huh?! I just want to show you I can be gentle when I want!"

Moon Blushes and moans softly thinking ' H-he's listening to me?'  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
"It does not matter to me if you can be gentle or not! It does not change anything of what happened yesterday! I do not and will never love you!"

Leo then pulled away from her lips as he started to nip and gently nibble her neck in butterfly bites.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Growls " Well too damn bad! I LOVE YOU!! And I don't care if you except it or not! Your beautiful, kind, a bad ass, strong , talented, nice figure, and smell amazingly like spring! Who would take advantage of that and make you a whore?!"

Moon Blushes and moans her shell arching

But Clara just bit his lips hard.  
"What are you doing?! What did you give me you fuckin sick freak?!"

Leo grinded hid hips into hers as the sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph ignores her and pants as he whispers in her ear " Your gonna be a great mother~"

Moon moans " AHH!! Ooh leo!! Uh! L-leo!?" The poison wore off as she moans and Looks confused at leo upset but lovingly   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
"Wh-what?! Mother?! I am not having your kids! I will get them aborted! I am only a teen in high school! I cannot be a mom! I am too young! Now get outta me!" Clara said sobbing now.

Leo stroked her cheek as he pounded and rammed into her flower her very core as he orgasmed heavily inside her groaning.

Raph Growls and shakes his head " No you said you wanted this!" 

Moon Screams and cums hard covering his dick in her juices  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
“No I didn’t! When’d I say that? I never said that! I am aborting them if I’m pregnant!” Clara growled at him pulling him out of her.

Leo orgasmed in her heavily and then he slid out of her panting and was breathless. He kissed her nose churring.

Raph Growls and tears up " Don't you dare!! That's horrible!"

Moon Blushes and pants " W-what'd you do to me?"  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
“Well what else am I supposed to do? You fuckin forced me to have sex again by giving me a love potion!” Clara said as she was too sore to move. Her stomach was growling.

Leo said he gave her a love potion but he said not to worry and that it wore off of her. He wrapped arms around her kissing her neck.

Raph sighs and looks at her " Look....I'm really really sorry I did this to you...but I had too you were so beautiful...I couldn't help it and you DID tell me to cum in you and I asked you if your were sure you said yes...if you really don't want these babies....I take them...okay?"

Moon Blushes and Squeeks " O-oh okay.....I love you leonardo...."  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara sighed and said she’ll keep them with her too but she does not love him yet she said to him getting dressed and making lunch now.

Leo said he loved her too as he chirped and he nuzzled his face against her earlobe so lovingly and affectionately.

Raph nods and changes silently thinking about all the baby things he could buy now

Moon Blushes miserably and smiles laughing happily   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara asked him if he wanted any lunch smiling at him as she stroked his arms and kissed his cheek rubbing his crotch.  
“Ok I gotta confess. Truth is I’ve liked you for awhile now but never thought you would like me back. I’m sorry too ok?”

Leo asked her if she wanted any lunch as he got up and got dressed holding out his hand for her to take as he smiled and grinned lovingly at her.

Raph Growls and Groans " I-it's okay and I love you too" He gets up and hugs her tight " And um yeah I'm actually pretty hungry "

Moon Blushes and smiles nodding happily as she takes his hand then gasps whimpering arching as she holds her tummy "U-uh! Oww!"


	3. Chapter 3

Clara nodded and pretty soon came out wearing a blouse minskirt thigh highs ankle length boots and a sweater with a headband in her hair. She blushed.

Leo asked her what she wanted to do now now that they had lunch.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph sniffs the air " Mm smells good"

Moon Blushes miserably and smiles   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara said it was a turkey cheese tomato sandwich with potato chips as she sat down and started to eat.

Leo made her his favorite food of all time pizza of course but this time it was pizza gyoza.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph sat down and ate along with clara " Mm it's is super good!"

Moon was confused " What's that?"  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara thanked him smiling as she continued to eat for her and for her babies now.

"Its like the oriental food gyoza but with pizza in it. Its like a dumpling basically."  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Blushed and smiled " So...wanna go shopping?" He Blushes darker scratching the back of his head

Moon Blushes and awes " I wanna tryyyy~"  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara finished eating her food and shook her head no.  
"We have plenty of time to baby shop in the future sweetie."

Leo nodded putting one between chopsticks and he fed her it but not before blowing on it because it was hot   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Blushed embarrassed " R-right haha sorry I'm just really really excited!" 

Moon Blushes and eats it ....Her eyes sparkle as her tail wags insanely fast " Mmm!!"  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara asked him if they could go on a date right now.

Leo had some too and fed her more and more until they both ate all of them up.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Blushed and smiled nodding " Sure sweetheart ~♡ Go dress up ok?"

Moon Blushes and churrs happily " Mmmm thank you leo"  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara nodded and pretty soon came out wearing a blouse minskirt thigh highs ankle length boots and a sweater with a headband in her hair. She blushed.

Leo asked her what she wanted to do now now that they had lunch.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph was wearing a tuxedo and turned Blushing madly " D-damn....your gorgeous "

Moon Blushes and smiles " I'd like to go out I-if that's okay?"  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
"Wait why are you wearing a tux? Now I feel underdressed. Where are we going anyway? Are we not just going casual?"

Leo nodded and came back wearing jeans loafers a button down shirt and blazer and had a dress just for her and ballet flats.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Blushed " Heh I thought you'd like to be formal hang on" He runs and changes into Jean's, a red plaid shirt and a belt with boots " Better?"

* Idk how to dress men! XD *

Moon Blushes and Gasps " R-really?"   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara cupped her nose as she had a nosebleed staring blushing like crazy nodding.

Leo nodded and said they belonged to her that he recently took for her to wear out on a date.

Going to sleep night   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Night sissy love ya sweet dreams X3   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Sweet you too   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Love you too I mean   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raphael gasps and grabs a tissue wipping her nose and smirks saying in a deep voice " Ya okay pretty lady?~"

Moon Blushes and smiles happily taking it and runs into the bathroom to change

Clara nodded as she blushed at being called that and she stroked his cheeks kissing his lips.

Leo happily and patiently waited for his love to get dressed as he leaned on the counter.

Raph Chuckles and nuzzles her lovingly " Let's get going my beautiful mate~"

Moon Blushes madly coming out looking like a sexy ballerina   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
:3  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara blushed and nodded moaning as she took his hand after grabbing her purse.

Leo grabbed his wallet and he took her hand and left with her to go on a date.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Chuckles and Holds her hand gentaly " So smol.....heheh"

Moon Blushes and follows happily   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
"Where do you wanna go sexy?" Clara cooed to him.

Leo held her hand and he was taking her to stores.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Chuckles " Well my sexy cowgirl~ Let's go to a cowboy club ~ There are even....spare rooms~ " He whispers in her ear nipping at it teasingly 

Moon looks around " Woah.....I've never been here before "  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
"B-but I am not a cowgirl! And we can always do that at my place! I wanna go to stores!" Clara whimpered out.

Leo asked her if there was anything she wanted to buy as he looked around for her too.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Chuckles " I'm playing baby! Haha let's go" He kisses your hand like a prince and walks with you

Moon Blushes and hides a smirk " Y-yeah! That one!" Points to a lingerie store called Blue jays  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Um you said you redo plz   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Akk nuuuu typos why?!?

Raph Chuckles " I'm playing sweetheart! Haha let's go" He kisses her hand like a prince and walks with Clara   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara said pfft yeah right not even for one second did she believe him as she pouted looking away from him.

Leo just imagined his girl in that stuff and had a nosebleed.  
"Baby I asked if there was anything in this store you would and I would buy it for you."  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Moon Blushes miserably embarrassed " I-I do want something from here ....but I wanna M-modle it for you" Blushes extremely hard 

Raph crouches " Hey hey don't be like that come on where ya wanna go?"  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Back!  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Sorry sissy was talking to my teacher   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Ok that’s fine was eating breakfast but now I’m back too

Clara asked if they could go to a costume store. She wanted to pick out sexy costumes to wear for Raph.

Leo nodded and he told whatever set she likes he’s gonna get it for her. He brought her inside

Raph nods " Yeah sweetheart let's go" He looks for it "There it is"

Moon Blushes and nods smiling happily as she runs away to look  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara went along with him and she picked out a slutty maid outfit and a playboy bunny outfit and was going to the register to buy them.

Leo went to the changing rooms with her and he sat down in a chair waiting for her to come out.

Raph felt hard alittle " Damn" He stops her and pays for them " I got it honey "

Moon Blushes and came out wearing a rather tight short slave outfit with chains on her wrists and a price tag board around her neck

FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
I’ll rp with you later   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Kk sissy  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Back

Clara nodded smiling at him as she wanted both costumes

Leo had a nosebleed and he looked and gazed at her from head to toe and he loved it whistling at her.

Raph played for both and smiled handing them back to her

Moon Blushes and Winks at him going back to change into another.....minutes later she came out in a sexy cop outfit, Black booty shorts , tight leather jacket making her boobs perkier and a police hat along with cuffs and a baton  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara said thanks to him and asked him where he wanted to go now home to do some sexual roleplaying?

Leo had another nosebleed and he blushed beet red at that too whistling at that too.

Moon Giggles Blushing madly as she changed back into her regular clothes and came out with a bag " T-these good?"

Raph chocked alittle of air " F-fuck yeah" He grins smirking with a glint in his eyes  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara giggled and then took his hand and dragged him back to her place.

Leo nodded wanting to badly fuck her raw right now right then and there as he kissed her lips.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Blushed and smiled pulling her up as he ran carrying her home

Moon Blushes and Gasps " L-Leo!~ N-not here!" She whispered yelled   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara giggled as she held on tightly to him aa she was scared he might drop her.

Leo said he just gave her a little kiss was all aa he rolled his masked eyes at her. Geez he said sighing.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Chuckles and nuzzles her lovingly " I won't drop ya sweetheart!" He ran faster

Moon Blushes and smiles laughing " That's not what you do in bed~" She smirks and laughs more seeing people Gigglr  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Giggle  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Be back later   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Okie sissy!  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara nodded but still held onto him as he ran back to her apartment.

Back XD

Leo sighed and nodded and he went to the register to buy and he bought those items for her then took her hand to go back to her apartment.

Moon Giggles Blushing madly as she changed back into her regular clothes and came out with a bag " T-these good?"

Raph chocked alittle of air " F-fuck yeah" He grins smirking with a glint in his eyes  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara giggled and then took his hand and dragged him back to her place.

Leo nodded wanting to badly fuck her raw right now right then and there as he kissed her lips.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Blushed and smiled pulling her up as he ran carrying her home

Moon Blushes and Gasps " L-Leo!~ N-not here!" She whispered yelled   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara giggled as she held on tightly to him aa she was scared he might drop her.

Leo said he just gave her a little kiss was all aa he rolled his masked eyes at her. Geez he said sighing.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Chuckles and nuzzles her lovingly " I won't drop ya sweetheart!" He ran faster

Moon Blushes and smiles laughing " That's not what you do in bed~" She smirks and laughs more seeing people Gigglr  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Giggle  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Be back later   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Okie sissy!  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara nodded but still held onto him as he ran back to her apartment.

Back XD

Leo sighed and nodded and he went to the register to buy and he bought those items for her then took her hand to go back to her apartment.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Back!  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Moon Giggles Blushing madly as she changed back into her regular clothes and came out with a bag " T-these good?"

Raph chocked alittle of air " F-fuck yeah" He grins smirking with a glint in his eyes  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara giggled and then took his hand and dragged him back to her place.

Leo nodded wanting to badly fuck her raw right now right then and there as he kissed her lips.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Blushed and smiled pulling her up as he ran carrying her home

Moon Blushes and Gasps " L-Leo!~ N-not here!" She whispered yelled   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara giggled as she held on tightly to him aa she was scared he might drop her.

Leo said he just gave her a little kiss was all aa he rolled his masked eyes at her. Geez he said sighing.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Chuckles and nuzzles her lovingly " I won't drop ya sweetheart!" He ran faster

Moon Blushes and smiles laughing " That's not what you do in bed~" She smirks and laughs more seeing people Gigglr  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Giggle  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Be back later   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Okie sissy!  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara nodded but still held onto him as he ran back to her apartment.

Back XD

Leo sighed and nodded and he went to the register to buy and he bought those items for her then took her hand to go back to her apartment.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Back!  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Moon Giggles Blushing madly as she changed back into her regular clothes and came out with a bag " T-these good?"

Raph chocked alittle of air " F-fuck yeah" He grins smirking with a glint in his eyes  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara giggled and then took his hand and dragged him back to her place.

Leo nodded wanting to badly fuck her raw right now right then and there as he kissed her lips.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Blushed and smiled pulling her up as he ran carrying her home

Moon Blushes and Gasps " L-Leo!~ N-not here!" She whispered yelled   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara giggled as she held on tightly to him aa she was scared he might drop her.

Leo said he just gave her a little kiss was all aa he rolled his masked eyes at her. Geez he said sighing.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Chuckles and nuzzles her lovingly " I won't drop ya sweetheart!" He ran faster

Moon Blushes and smiles laughing " That's not what you do in bed~" She smirks and laughs more seeing people Gigglr  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Giggle  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Be back later   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Okie sissy!  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara nodded but still held onto him as he ran back to her apartment.

Back XD

Leo sighed and nodded and he went to the register to buy and he bought those items for her then took her hand to go back to her apartment.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Back!  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Moon Giggles Blushing madly as she changed back into her regular clothes and came out with a bag " T-these good?"

Raph chocked alittle of air " F-fuck yeah" He grins smirking with a glint in his eyes  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara giggled and then took his hand and dragged him back to her place.

Leo nodded wanting to badly fuck her raw right now right then and there as he kissed her lips.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Blushed and smiled pulling her up as he ran carrying her home

Moon Blushes and Gasps " L-Leo!~ N-not here!" She whispered yelled   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara giggled as she held on tightly to him aa she was scared he might drop her.

Leo said he just gave her a little kiss was all aa he rolled his masked eyes at her. Geez he said sighing.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Chuckles and nuzzles her lovingly " I won't drop ya sweetheart!" He ran faster

Moon Blushes and smiles laughing " That's not what you do in bed~" She smirks and laughs more seeing people Gigglr  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Giggle  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Be back later   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Okie sissy!  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara nodded but still held onto him as he ran back to her apartment.

Back XD

Leo sighed and nodded and he went to the register to buy and he bought those items for her then took her hand to go back to her apartment.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Back!  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Sorry sissy massaging moms feet by force XD   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph made it inside his apartment and smiles at her

Moon Blushes and Follows " Leonardo?"  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
See you tomorrow going to sleep   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Kk goodnight sissy   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Her apartment not his silly and are  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Are you still up? I wanna rp some more lol   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara entered HER apartment and went to her room to lock the door and then she came out in her playboy bunny outfit.

Leo said he wanted her to change into something sexy that she just got for him as he wanted to do some sexual roleplaying with her as well.  
Today at 7:24 am  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Morning! Sorry sissy fell asleep   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph changed pit into nothing and waited for her getting a nosebleed " H-holy shit~"

Moon Blushes and nods quickly changing into her slave lingerie

Clara looked at him and she swayed her hips as she walked over to him wearing her playboy bunny outfit.

Leo had a nosebleed as well he grabbed her and he dry humor dad grinded on her.


	4. Chapter 4

Raph felt hard as fuck wanting to just grab her and guck her to oblivion 

Moon gasped and moaned Blushing madly wanting to be alittle playful " M-master!~ Ugh~ Hn!"   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara swayed her hips from side to side as she walked back to her bedroom.

Leo smirked as he added his tongue and he licked and lapped around her neck and shoulders.

Raph Growls and follows quickly picking her up " Hey baby bunny"

Moon Blushes and Gasps moaning " L-leo!~"  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara moaned and squeaked blushing as she looked up into his masked eyes.

Leo kissed her lips lovingly and fervently as he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance.

Raph Chuckles " I fucking love you ~" He kisses her hungrily pushing her against the wall and grinds roughly 

Moon Blushes and denies playfully   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara moaned into his mouth and she grinded against him.

Leo growled at this and he groped her chest and slipped his tongue right in.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Moon Gasps and moans " M-master Please!~ Uh!~"

Raph pants and Groans growling twirling around and throws her to the bed gently as he hovers over her  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara gasped and squeaked at that excited wondering what he was gonna do now.

Leo french kissed her as he kissed her passionately and roughly too.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Moon moans and Whimpers loudly bucking against leo Blushing madly

Raph Growls in her ear " On your knees baby bunny~"

Clara nodded and went in her hands and knees wondering and curious why.

Leo came out on top after completely dominating her mouth as he went to suckle hickeys on her neck next.

Raph Blushed and grinds against her pussy from the back and holds her thighs

Moon Gasps " Ahn!~ Mm! M-master!"  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Be back later   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Kk sissy  
Today at 12:11 pm  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara moaned arching her back and she even whimpered too after that as she gripped her sheets. She said to take off her outfit nicely.

Leo began to suckle on her clit through her underwear and then slid them off as he wrapped his mouth around the real thing.

Moon arches and moans loudly " Ooh master! Hn! Hah!~ "   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Um she’s not wearing lingerie she’s wore a costume please edit that   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Oh sorry sissy!  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Groans and slowly removes every little piece of her costume off Clara's body making his dick rock hard  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara grumbled wanting him to just fuck her into her mattress already. She waited impatiently pouting.

Leo then smirked as he wrapped his tongue around her opening and he lapped at her juices.

Raph Chuckles " Patience my baby bunny~♡ " He finally removes her costume and grinds into her roughly 

Moon arches and Holds his head bucking against his mouth " Mm! Master Please!~"  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara screamed his name out in pleasure as she arched her back up as she mewled too.

Leo drank and swallow down her cum as he then took off his pants and boxers and rammed himself into her.

Moon Screams in pleasure arching squeezing him tightly 

Raph Growls and slams into her dripping wet pussy ramming in and out of her   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara gripped and clenched her sheets tightly whimpering as she even sunk her head into her mattress.

Leo slammed and buried his pickle deeper and further in ingo her growling as he did so feeling her tightness.

Moon Blushes and moans loudly grabbing the head board moaning loudly as she lifts her waist " M-master Please! M-more!"  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Thrusting part please   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Kk!  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Raph Blushed and smiled Churring happily as he Thrust hard and deep inside clara as he could " Mm clara!~ Fucl so damn tight!~"  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara rammed her butt cheeks info his crotch that a slapping sound could be heard as she moaned.

Leo then kissed her lips passionately as he grinded harder and faster into her.

Raph Groans " Fuck baby girl!~ Mmm damn!" He Thrusts harder and harder tunneling deeper inside her wet aching pussy

Moon moans and kisses back lovingly and roughly pulling him close with my tied hands  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Her ! Not my!  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Lol it’s ok XD 

Clara whimpered and mewled out sexually and wantonly feeling even more aroused.

Leo then thrusted into her core her flower as they call it and he kissed her lips deeper too.

Moon moans and Whimpers feeling her stomach build its climax " Hm! L-Leo! Ha~"

Raph Growls " Ya like that huh baby?!~ " He Thrusts even harder than before   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Clara moaned and groaned nodding her head and pretty soon reached her climax and released her cum.

Leo hit it one final time before climaxing all of his seeds deep into her pussy as he bit her lip and then kissed her forehead.


End file.
